1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, wherein a reinforcement panel for use with a seat cushion or the like is molded in a synthetic resin, and additional parts associated with the said reinforcement panel are formed integrally into the said reinforcement panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use in a vehicle such as an automobile, the so-called double folding type of seats are known, which are constructed in such a manner that a rear seat may be folded down, when not in use, towards the front seat in order to allow the rear space to be utilized to expand the loading space of the vehicle.
Such a vehicle seat has a seat cushion which can be erected about its forward end so as to allow the seat back to be folded down and housed in the rear of the erected seat cushion, and various parts are mounted to the seat cushion, as illustrated in FIGS. 9 through 11.
FIG. 9 shows the hinge mechanism provided between the seat cushion and the floor to allow the seat cushion 100 to swing and erect.
This hinge mechanism consists of a hinge male part 103 secured with a bolt 102 to a weld nut 101 mounted inside the seat cushion 100, and a hinge female part 105 fastened to the floor side and connected by way of a pin 104 to the hinge male part 103.
FIG. 10 shows a locking device 106 for securing the seat cushion 100 to the striker (not shown) on the floor side.
This locking device 106 consists of a base 109 secured with a bolt 108 to a weld nut 107 mounted inside the seat cushion 100, a locking body 111 supported by way of a pin 110 to the base 109, and a coil spring 112 which is mounted on the said pin 110 and urged in such a direction that the locking body 111 is engaged with the striker.
FIG. 11 shows a hook 113 having a belt, which is used to fasten the seat cushion 100 to the seat back, when the seat cushion 100 is erected and the seat back is forwardly folded down and housed in the rear of the seat cushion 100.
The hook 113 having the belt is provided at the base end thereof with a resin plate 116, which is secured with a screw 115 to a weld nut 114 mounted inside the seat cushion 100.
In the prior art, however, every one of the weld nuts 101, 107, 114 has to be welded to a metallic cushion panel 117.
In addition, the bolts 102 and 108 and the screw 115 are required respectively with reference to FIGS. 9, 10, and 11. Furthermore, with respect to FIG. 11, because no part is provided to enclose the hook 113 having the belt, and because the hook 113 having the belt is exposed between the seat cushion 100 and the floor, unfavorable appearance ensues when the seat cushion is placed in the position for a passenger to take a seat.